Destiny
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Post DMC. Ethan Graven, OMC, a nineteen year old pirate steals back the heart of Davy Jones and returns it to the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Slash, NC warning!
1. Prologue

Author's note: I do not own anyone from POTC except for Ethan and his father...and anyone else I decide to throw into this story. Takes place after Dead Man's Chest though I have seen At World's End...but I wanted to change the storyline, so it's AU from the end of Dead Man's Chest. If you don't like slash...don't read! If you don't like the fact that my character is a hermaphrodite and falls in love with Davy Jones...don't read either! If you want to flame me...go right ahead but I will not hesitate to remove them if they are so incredibly unreasonable. I am not going to change my storyline if you don't like it, however. Also, for fans of Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth, Will, etc, yes, they will be featured. Yes, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth will be a threesome, Ragetti and Pintel will probably be a pairing, and I will be putting James Norrington with Barbossa. If that offends you, DO NOT READ!!! Thank you...and because this is my first fic for this particular movie, constructive critisim and reviews would be nice. If you read this, say SOMETHING, please.

Destiny

Prologue: Accepting Repercussions for Actions Taken

It had been almost too easy to steal the heart of Davy Jones. It seemed the Royal Navy was growing far too bold. Ethan slides into the small boat and rows it away from the boat. Why he was doing this…he had no idea. He just wanted this stupidity to stop. Controlling the Flying Dutchman was a stupidity that knew no limits. Davy Jones didn't suffer fools well, and Lord Beckett was definitely on the list of the greatest of fools. Ethan continues to row letting the darkness and fog hide him as he escapes. Drunken revelry suited the men. They were idiots.

The sea seems to favor him and he finds no trouble. Holding the chest tightly with one hand and wearing the key around his neck, the youth searches for the elusive Flying Dutchman. He had no idea what he was going to say to the Dutchman when he saw him…he'd figure that out when he got there. He only hopes that the captain is in a good mood. If not…well, he'd definitely not have to deal with the shame of hiding who he was for very long.

He doesn't have long to worry before the ship he seeks slides from beneath the water in the distance. He watches it, awed and frightened. He knew he was playing a dangerous game and that it would more than likely end up with him dead…or worse but he couldn't live with the orders of the arrogant Beckett. He'd rather die. His boat slowly makes its way to the side of the ship and a rope lowers. Realizing that Davy Jones obviously knew what he carried, Ethan makes his way up onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman only to come face-to-face with its captain. "Ye stole me heart from those men?" he asks sounding almost impressed.

"Aye," he says softly before sliding the key off with his free hand and extending it towards him first, "It helped that they were drinking to their victory over pirates." After the key is taken by a tentacle, he slowly holds out the chest. This, too, Jones takes though his look is distasteful.

"What were ye hopin' to get fer this?" the male asks suddenly.

Ethan looks at him confused. "What?" he asks not understanding the question. His response makes Jones chuckle.

"Yer not lookin' for somethin', are ye, lad?"

"I was just trying to keep Beckett from making it impossible for pirates to do what we do best," Ethan answers wondering what else he could have been after having come all this way.

"Ye know, most would try to make me indebted to them for doing this."

"Well, I am not most," the brunette responds inwardly knowing how right that sentence is. "But, enough of wasting your time…I'll just be taking my leave," he murmurs softly. He wasn't going to stay long enough to bother the captain of the Flying Dutchman. He was enough of a nuisance as it was. Without waiting for a response, he goes back down into the small rowboat. There was no way he'd not be found out…his father would know him far too well to not realize what he had done. However, he would rather face his father's rage than have to hide who and what he was. He was a pirate…well, he would be eventually. He was only nineteen and had barely had a chance to explore the world he wanted to live in.

He arrives back at the port and slides out of the boat. Carefully walking across the molding planks, Ethan hopes that somehow, it will be blamed on some other person so that he wouldn't have to face the repercussions of his actions. The brunette walks to the small hovel his father owned and slips into his small room. He curls up on the lumpy bed and closes his gray-blue eyes. It doesn't take long for the brunette to fade into a relatively peaceful slumber.

Morning comes and with it, an angry roar. "ETHAN!" Hearing his father's angry tone, the brunette wakes up and quickly makes an appearance.

"Father?" he asks entering the room. The sight of Lord Becket and Mr. Mercer freezes his blood in his veins.

"Where is it?" his father demands, "Where did you put the Heart of Davy Jones?"

for a moment, he is silent but then he states coldly, "Back where it belongs, father."

"You brought it to the Dutchman?" His father sounds dumbfounded and Ethan manages to hide a satisfied smile.

"Aye. It is his after all," Ethan tells him with a calmness he definitely wasn't feeling at the moment. He forces himself to focus on his father and to keep his eyes from the two males who were probably not happy with the news. The blow comes as a surprise and knocks him to the ground.

"You miserable whelp!" his father roars. Ethan curls before his father can hit anything really sensitive. He had known to expect something like this when he stole the heart back.

"If I may interrupt, sir." Hearing Beckett's voice makes Ethan tremble. The man was a definite monster and he didn't want him within touching range of him. However, it seemed that he was about to find out just how much of a monster the male was when he is yanked to his feet by Mr. Mercer. "I will deal with this little urchin, if you don't mind."

"Keep it," his father grounds out, "Doesn't do me a bit of good to house that whelp in my house."

"It?" Beckett asks with a raised eyebrow. Ethan swallows slightly wondering if his father was going to reveal anything.

"Yes, it. Whelp didn't have to decency to decide what gender it wanted to be."

"A hermaphrodite?"

"Yes." The word is spit acidically and Ethan feels it like a physical blow. He had thought that he had gotten passed caring what his father thought about his dual gender. Obviously some part of him was still looking for his father's approval.

Beckett's laughter is chilling but not so much as the next words, "I think that this will definitely be a fun endeavor than. I will find out where the Dutchman was last and there will be nothing to stop me from owning the seas."

Ethan's gray-blue eyes narrow in rage. "You'll never find Davy Jones. He's not one to suffer such fools as you are, Lord Beckett," he spits venomously. That earns him pain in the form of Beckett's hand squeezing the front of his leggings.

"You would do well to remember your place, pirate," Beckett hisses, "because you are on the top of the list of people I will enjoy torturing."

All Ethan can manage is a groan of pain in response. This really, really was going to end badly for him, he could tell that. However, he doesn't regret his decision to protect the freedom of the seas. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to quiet the fear that is flooding through him. "I am going to enjoy making you regret being born," Beckett sneers.

"S-sorry, th-that's already been done," Ethan gasps out glaring at him spitefully, "but you can always be the second person…unless you don't like being in second place for anything." His satisfaction at the look of indignation on the male's face is short lived as he is violently squeezed again. Agony explodes along his nerves and he can't suppress the cry of pain.

"Didn't I just tell you to remember your place, cur?"

Eyes watering, Ethan just glares at him. He woudldn't give this coward the satisfaction of his submission. He'd be damned before he let this man break him. "I hope that Davy Jones finds you, Beckett, and I hope he forces you into service on his ship. That you would deserve!"

The next blow stuns him and he only recovers his senses when he is thrown into a dingy cell. Tumbling onto the floor, Ethan inwardly curses his nature to have to have a comeback for everything said to him. He slowly draws himself over to the cot that looks little better than what he already slept on. He sits there and stares at the male standing by the door. "Are you going to give me some scathing threat and then storm off to lick your wounds?" he asks.

"You think you are too tough to break, cur?" Beckett sneers, "I have faced stronger than you and they have broken easily. You have more vulnerability than most and yet you are exceedingly reckless. How stupid are you?"

"I am not stupid. I stand up for what I believe is right…no matter what."

"Well, then allow me to teach you why that may not be a good idea given your…condition," the male sneers before stepping into the cell and closing the door after handing the key to the silent, Mr. Mercer standing right outside the cell. Ethan finds himself suddenly overtaken by the need to get as far from Beckett as he could though he is not quite sure what the male was planning on doing to him.

When his pants are stripped from him sprawling him onto the cot, every illusion of calm that he has, vanishes and he scrambles to get off of the cot. However, it was obvious that this bed was chosen specifically because he has trouble getting purchase which gives Beckett time to tie his wrists above his head with his recently stolen pants. Ethan thrashes unwilling to let the man degrade him like this. Unfortunately, he lacks the physical strength that it would require for such a feat while he is bound. He only succeeds in tiring himself out. Once his body stills, Beckett sneers. "I think I am going to enjoy this," he says before opening him fully and giving a sadistic smile at what he finds, "Oh yes, I am going to enjoy this very much indeed."

Ethan can only close his eyes and try to prepare himself for what was about to occur. When he had decided upon this course of action, he hadn't expected this as an outcome. He had never had a doubt that he wouldn't be found out. His father was a pirate…but he was a pirate under the control of Lord Beckett. He knew him far too well not to realize what he had done. He knew how much Ethan despised the royal navy. However, with all that said, he would have done it anyway. The sea was no one's to own…especially not the disgusting pig of a man who was about to degrade him and strip his virginity. He can only hope his efforts are worthwhile.

Soon, his world is nothing but a tearing agony centered at his very core and he can do nothing but scream. It is only made more unpleasant by the laughter and the foul words coming from the male trying to make him talk. The last coherent thought that Ethan has is 'I would rather be eaten by the Kraken then tell you a single thing.' The mercy of unconsciousness claims him and he knows no more.


	2. Part One

Author's Note: Well, there are some references to POTC: At World's End but…it really has nothing to do with this story. Characters are probably OOC…but I am taking an author's creative license and I will ignore complaints about how you feel I am portraying the characters. That being said, constructive criticism welcome as are reviews just saying you read it.

Part One: Friends In Wet Places

Waking up, Ethan lets out a pained groaned that is more rasp than anything. Slowly, he rolls onto his side choking back the sobs. The blood and semen mixing down his legs makes his stomach roll. "Now, do you want to tell me again that you will not tell me where the Flying Dutchman was when you returned the heart?"

"Y-you will never find him…not by me."

Beckett sneers. "An honorable pirate…who would have thought."

Ethan glares at him weakly. He was not going to be patronized by his rapist. "You are going to have to go out yourself and actually work to find him because I promise you that nothing you do will ever make me tell you where I found the Flying Dutchman."

Beckett chuckles. "Do I need to introduce you Mr. Mercer?"

Ethan stares at him almost horrified at the notion of that beastly man coming anywhere near him. "I think I would rather sleep with Davy Jones than let your man touch me!" he seethes.

"Then tell me where you found the Flying Dutchman and I can promise you a quick hanging."

Ethan snorts. "I'll believe that when I see it." He wasn't stupid, and he didn't believe a word the monster before him was saying.

"Mr. Mercer, it seems our young friend here needs to be persuaded."

Ethan watches as the door is open and the male steps within. He wasn't a match as tired and wounded as he is. This was going to be just as ugly as it was with Beckett…if not more so.

He has no strength to fight as he's rolled over and his wrists held above his head. The ugly sneering face that looks down at him makes him want to throw up what little he has left in his stomach. This wasn't going to end well that he could definitely see. "One more chance, Ethan. Tell me where you found the Flying Dutchman and I will spare you this."

"Go…to…hell," Ethan spits out, "I will tell you NOTHING!"

"Then proceed, Mr. Mercer," Beckett says sounding less than sorry. Ethan squeezes his eyes shut. If he had to be forced to endure this than he would be damned before he had to watch it happen.

The pain is just as intense as before and fills his entire world. He screams until he's so hoarse that it hurts to breath. It seems to take forever before once again the bliss of unconsciousness claims him.

He awakens to the feel of a rocking floor which could only mean that he was on a ship. Wincing, he slowly sits up and takes even longer to get back onto his feet. Swaying unsteadily for a few minutes until he catches his balance, he slowly makes his way to the door. It is with great hesitation that he opens the door afraid of what he might find when he does so. "Ethan, lad, get back in bed!" a familiar voice yells at him. Stunned, Ethan can only stare at the male who storms up to him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asks.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, lad? Yer on my ship," the male responds.

"I…what…how?" he splutters not comprehending how he ended up from the "care" of Beckett and Mercer onto the ship owned by a friend of his.

"You were hurt…badly. So badly, in fact, that they had to call in a doctor. Unfortunately for them…the only one around happened to be an old friend of mine who recognized you. She brought you to me and told me to get out of Port Royal as fast as I could. What did you do, lad?"

"G-gave back the heart of Davy Jones," Ethan says softly trying for an innocent smile. The dark haired man rolls his eyes.

"How did I know you'd do something that insane?"

"I'm a pirate," Ethan responds, "though I wonder what you were doing in Port Royal anyway. Did you get in trouble in Tortuga again…maybe buy the last bottle of rum and upset a certain crazy pirate?"

The man laughs. "No, I haven't upset Jack Sparrow…this time. I had a feeling you would have done something crazy after learning that Cutler Beckett had received the heart of Davy Jones so I raced back here. Looks like a good thing I did or those two would have bled you dry in an attempt to make you talk."

"Looks like I am not as easy to corrupt as my father…he always said I would make a bad pirate. I have too high a code of honor."

"What some see as a weakness others view as a strength, lad, never forget that. There are crews who would kill for such reliability."

"Those are few and far between, Samuel, as you well know."

Laughter is all he gets for his response before the older pirate sobers. "In any event, back to bed with ye. Yer not to be wandering around until ye've let yer body heal. Yer a hermaphrodite, lad, it's about time ye started to accept that and to act accordingly."

Ethan sighs. "I hate the way that sounds, Samuel, and you know it. I am NOT a woman…not really and I hate to be treated like one."

"That may be, lad, but ye've got to remember that yer more fragile than most men whether you like to admit to that or not."

Knowing he was right, doesn't make it any easier so he merely glares at him. Samuel merely draws him back into the room and pushes him onto the bed. "I mean it, lad, ye need to rest." Sighing, the male draws the blankets up around himself. There was no arguing with him about this, the older male would win every time.

He falls asleep though it is too troubled for him to remain that way for long and he wishes not to relive what those cowards had done to his body. He doesn't even want to undress and check out the extent of the damage himself anyway. Cowardice, maybe, but it still remained he didn't want to know. They had taken enough from him. He sits up and stares out the window at the sea. 'At least they don't have control of the seas,' he thinks trying his best to believe that was worth what had transpired, 'Anything is worth keeping that man from controlling the seas.' He doubts he'd ever believe it…not completely. Something in him would always think that there was nothing that was worth the loss of his innocence and virginity.

Samuel returns by nightfall with some food. "Here ye go, lad," he murmurs.

"Thank you," Ethan responds, "Can I inquire as to where we are heading."

"We are heading to Tortuga."

"Why?"

"Do ye have to ask?"

"Wenches and rum," Ethan mutters though he can only fake his annoyance as his lips are curling into a smile.

"Of course, the best things in life consist of those two items."

Ethan chuckles. "You never change, Samuel."

"I don't plan on it, lad."

Ethan smiles warmly at the forty-ish male pirate. The male had been a friend of his father though hadn't been able to stomach what he'd become in the past few months. He'd seen Ethan grow up and had been one of the few who hadn't told him that he was a freak. In fact, he'd trained him as he would any other pirate and had treated him just as he would any other member of his crew to a point. He had never called his duel gender a weakness and for that, Samuel had his respect and his trust. He was more a father to him than his flesh and blood.

Ethan spends the rest of the trip trying to get adequate sleep without seeing the faces of Beckett and Mercer. It doesn't happen and he feels like he'd been smacked around with a shovel. "Lad, ye sure yer okay?"

"I am having trouble sleeping," he admits as he stumbles down the plank to the shore.

"Maybe ye should have stayed on the ship."

"No," Ethan tells him, "I just…I need this."

"Well, alright but if ye get too much of a liability I am gonna have ye returned to the ship."

"Agreed," the male murmurs softly. He makes his way to a secluded portion of the dock and sits. He wasn't going to go and get something to drink…it probably wouldn't sit too well with him right now. He slides his feet into the water and stares out into the distance. He can only imagine how Beckett reacted to finding him gone and hopes that the male is unsuccessful in relocating Davy Jones. It would be a sad day indeed were the oceans to belong to such people as Cutler Beckett.

"Yer thinking too much," an unfamiliar voice comments startling him.

"H-huh?" he says looking up.

An amused smile greets him. "Yer thinking too much, and that's never healthy."

For a moment, he's quiet but then he comments, "Not thinking enough is not healthy."

The male snorts. "Yes, well, if you overdo it than you won't get a single thing done, savvy?"

Ethan chuckles. With that one word, he knows exactly who he's talking to. "Captain Jack Sparrow…did Samuel get the last bottle of Rum again?"

"Not this time," the male responds, "though I wonder what you are doing in his company."

"It was…preferable to my previous company," he says softly.

"Something tells me you did something…stupid."

"If you call returning the heart of Davy Jones to said pirate than aye, it was stupid on my part."

"You gave it back to him?"

"It was preferable to having to watch as the Royal Navy systematically destroyed every pirate on the seas."

"I see," Jack murmurs sounding rather perturbed.

"In any event…didn't the Kraken eat you?"

"It didn't like the taste of Captain Jack Sparrow," the pirate responds with that haughty smile. Ethan rolls his eyes. Jack was…well, he was just Jack Sparrow.

"Jack, what are you doing?" a voice demands.

Ethan watches as two people storm up to him. "I swear, Jack Sparrow, you are unbelievable. We drag you back from World's End and you are being downright ungrateful!" the woman scolds.

"I'm a pirate!" Jack protests though it sounds incredibly weak.

"I don't care if you were Davy Jones! We told you to rest!" she snaps.

"Elizabeth," the second male says obviously trying to placate her.

"No, Will! He is going to return to the ship and he is going to STAY there or he will find out just what I am capable of!"

Watching the normally calm pirate captain start to sweat is an amusing sight and the brunette barely manages to stifle his laughter not wanting to be in the middle of their squabble. "Jack, please, just do as she says," Will tells his companion.

Jack sighs. "I knew getting involved with the two of you was trouble," he mutters though he does head in the direction of the Black Pearl.

Ethan watches as the woman covers her mouth and waits before Jack is out of sight before laughing. "Elizabeth!" Will groans softly.

"I couldn't help it, Will. He DOES need the rest."

"Yes well…being that forceful with Jack is going to end up coming back tenfold."

"I don't doubt that Will Turner…I don't doubt that one little bit."

"Then why do you vex him so, lady?" Ethan asks.

Elizabeth looks at him as if just noticing that he was sitting there. "I enjoy his bouts of temper. It proves that he's not completely lost who he was before the Kraken dragged him into the Locker," she responds, "though I feel horrible about having done it in the first place."

Will touches her shoulder, "Jack's forgiven you…forgive yourself, Elizabeth."

Ethan is glad when the two of them head in the direction Jack Sparrow did. It was getting a bit too sickeningly sweet for the male. He stares back out across the ocean. Something out there was calling to him…he only wonders what it was.

He's only interrupted by the arrival of Samuel. "Ye ready to go, lad?" he asks.

"Where to?"

"Well, anywhere but back to Port Royal," he comments.

Ethan smiles sadly. That had been his home for as long as he could remember though it would never feel that way again. He shakes his head before he starts thinking again. There was no good that could come of remembering. "Let's go," he says as he slowly stands up. He returns to the ship and heads to his room. Exhaustion was starting to creep upon him and he could only hope that it would be filled with memories he didn't want to face. However, when he allows his body to rest on the bed and his head on the pillow, he's out like a light.


	3. Part Two

Author's Note: Well, here's an update...and I hope that you like it. As much as I tried not to...I think I made Davy Jones OOC...I'll try to rectify that in the next chapter. In any event, I hope that you all like it!

Part Two: A Vow Made In Anger

Upon waking, he realizes that something was wrong. Slowly sitting up, he realizes that he was on a different ship. Fear floods him and he wonders who had dragged him from that bed. He tries the door and finds it unlocked. Feeling more and more apprehensive, he heads out onto the deck. It only takes a moment for him to realize that this was another pirate's ship. "Well, yer finally awake," a voice comments. He turns his head to view a pirate he doesn't recognize.

"Who are you and what happened to my friend?" he demands.

The pirate smirks unpleasantly. "Yer friend wouldn't get outta the way. Said something about it being a sad day indeed when a pirate works for the Royal Navy."

Ethan swallows. This wasn't good. "B-Beckett sent you?"

"That's Lord Beckett to you, urchin!" the pirate growls, "but aye, he sent me."

"Wh-what did you do to the crew on the boat?" he whispers. The male turns him to see the still burning remains of the ship.

"N-NO!" he cries out.

"That's what happens to those who take what doesn't belong to them."

Ethan sinks to his knees. "S-Samuel…" he whispers, "Oh Samuel…I am so sorry."

His arm is grabbed roughly and he's hauled to his feet. "Well, since yer awake, it's time to move ye to yer new quarters," the pirate sneers. Ethan barely registers the man's words and doesn't react to being shoved into the brig. He curls up by the wall holding his knees tightly to him. All he could think was that it was his fault that the man he loved like a father was gone and that his death was on his hands.

He's only drawn from his misery when he hears the sounds of something really, really big spilling from the water. Looking through a hole carved into the cell, he sees the Flying Dutchman spill forth from the water. "No," he whispers, "stay away." When he sees the boat move closer to the Flying Dutchman, he can only wonder about the sanity of the captain of this ship. 'He is not going to try and get the heart himself, is he?' Ethan wonders. If that was the man's plan…he was going to die and probably take down the whole ship with him. Ethan slides down onto the floor. He would die, miserable in the brig of a ship. Well, it beat actually returning to Port Royal.

The boat shudders to a halt and Ethan wonders what it was that the captain was thinking. There was nothing to be gained by actually going onto the ship and attempting to steal the heart of Davy Jones from the captain's own ship. He is tempted to look, but refrains and sits there against the wall. Soon he hears gunshots and the sounds of a rowdy brawl. He curls up tightly and hopes the cannons don't start firing. If they did, he was going to be going down to the crushing blue and he wasn't quite ready to die just yet.

It seems like hours before it goes deathly silent. Ethan can only hear the blood pounding in his ears. Then he hears footsteps. Shivering, the male slides to the corner of the cell and hopes that he isn't discovered. Fate has yet to be kind. It was one of Davy Jones's men. The male stops by the door and eyes him curiously. "You again?" he asks.

"I seem to be exceedingly popular," Ethan mutters, "Beckett wants Davy Jones's heart."

"I take it he found out that you gave it back."

"Aye," Ethan answers. The male cocks his head for a moment before making short work on the door.

"Come on, I am sure our captain will enjoy another meeting with you."

"I doubt it," Ethan comments though he gets up slowly. Finally, he cannot keep the question inside. "Were there any survivors?"

"On that ship?"

"Aye."

"No," the male says simply, "they were dead before the fire started."

"Oh," Ethan whispers feeling the tears welling in his eyes, "I-I see."

"Someone you cared for was on that ship?"

"A-aye…the only man to treat me like I mattered. He helped me get away from Beckett."

"Well, none of them looked like they suffered…if that makes it any easer for you."

It hardly eased his pain but he doesn't say that. Losing the last person who had ever cared was making his life meaningless. He was almost wondering if returning Port Royal and letting Beckett and Mercer finish him wasn't better than this. Maybe it was the grief but, he wasn't up for even trying to fight for anything at this point.

He soon finds himself on a familiar deck before a familiar male. "You again?" Davy Jones asks.

Ethan just looks up at him tiredly. His gray-blue eyes filled with all the anguish he was currently feeling. "Found him in the brig. Seems the man trying to control the sea is out to get him."

"He found out that you stole my heart back from him?"

"Aye…my father told him."

"Your father?"

"He's a pirate working for Beckett. It is surprising how many are doing it," Ethan responds bitterly.

"What did Beckett do?"

"It doesn't matter. I wouldn't tell him where I found the Flying Dutchman."

"Answer the question, lad."

"I don't answer to you. I am neither dead nor dying."

"I could change that fact for you, if you'd like."

"It doesn't matter. The sacrifices one makes not out of greed or personal gain are hardly worth remembering or acknowledging."

"Is that so?"

"Aye," Ethan whispers feeling drained, "I just lost someone…probably the only one who has ever truly cared for me. I-I just…I want to lie down. Please."

Davy Jones looks at him for a moment before waving to the male who had brought him. "Show the young man to a place to lie down."

"Aye, captain," the male responds before tugging Ethan down into the bowls of the ship. Thankfully, he ends up in a room and not the brig. He curls up on the bed and hopes that his fortunes will have improved a bit by the time he wakes up. He closes his eyes and gives a quiet plea to have a dreamless sleep. The stress from the week's events comes crashing down and he slides into a deep sleep devoid of the pain, anger, and fear he is feeling.

He wakes up feeling rested at least. He slowly sits up and draws his knees to his chest. 'Sam, please, forgive me,' he thinks, 'I didn't mean for you to die.' If he had known that Beckett was going to do that, he would have told Samuel to stay as far away as he possibly could. He was never going to forgive them for this. They had no right to kill Samuel for protecting him. 'They will die,' he vows, 'I give you my word, Samuel, I will see Beckett and Mercer dead for this.' It was a vow he would do everything in his power to keep.

His angry musing is interrupted by the entrance of Davy Jones. "How are ye feeling?"

"Does it matter?" he asks curling to one side staring at the wall.

"Now, now, there is no reason for such an attitude."

"Says you," he says coldly.

"Yer upset over the burned ship?"

"The captain was a good friend of mine," he seethes as he rolls over to face the other male, "not that you would know anything about that."

"So that's what's bothering you?"

"Why WOULDN'T it bother me?" he snaps losing his temper, "I just LOST the only person who ever saw me as a person!"

"Why wouldn't someone see ye as a person, lad? From where I am standing, ye look normal."

"Says you," Ethan mutters bitterly.

"Ye know, ye have more moodswings than a woman, lad."

The words are out before he can take them back, "Not surprising since I happen to be a hermaphrodite!" His gray-blue eyes widen almost comically and he covers his mouth wondering if he could just die. However, the look on Davy Jones's face is almost enough to make him laugh.

"Yer what?" he asks obviously needing it repeated.

"I am…a hermaphrodite," Ethan repeats, "hence the whole 'hard-to-find-people-who-see-me-as-a-person comment."

Davy Jones snorts. "So, ye have a few more organs than yer supposed to, how does that give them the right to make ye feel inferior?"

"You'd have to ask them," Ethan tells him, "because I don't know."

"Idiots…the lot of them. It's no wonder I stopped being human a long time ago."

"I bet," he mutters, "I can just bet. So, when can I get off the Flying Dutchman?"

"After I deal with a certain captain of the Black Pearl."

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, he owes me a debt."

"Why can't you just let him be?"

"I just told ye that he owes me a debt."

"So until you can catch him and make him repay the debt, I am goin to be stuck here?"

"That about sums it up, lad."

"Great," Ethan mutters, "I am never going to get off of this damned thing."

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I am not going to be able to get him."

"You come to your own conclusion," Ethan tells him before rolling back over onto his side. "Though, I will tell you this, you may find more trouble than it's worth for going after Jack Sparrow."

"Oh?"

"I am just saying that Elizabeth and Will may just give you a run for your money."

Jones snorts. "I am not too worried about those two. Jack owes me for raising the Pearl from the depths and I intend to make him pay."

"Whatever," Ethan mumbles, "suit yourself then."

Davy Jones doesn't respond and Ethan listens to the sounds of his footsteps receding. Alone with his own thoughts, the anguish returns and he draws his knees to his chest. He'd never had a chance to tell Samuel how grateful he was to him for saving him from Beckett and Mercer. The tears come and he cries against his knees.

He feels more drained than ever once his tears subside. He wipes his face. There was no use in crying. It solved nothing and made him feel worse not better about things. It wouldn't bring Samuel back so it was useless. Stomach growling, he decides to find something on the ship that could be consumed by a "human". He could only hope that there was something he could eat.

He makes his way to the deck swaying slightly. Watching the crew scuttle back and forth makes him slightly queasy though he manages to swallow the urge to shudder in revulsion. He figures that making a bad impression on the crew was NOT a good way to make his stay on the ship easy, and he doesn't want to make himself have anymore problems than necessary. 'I cannot believe that I have to stay here until he catches up to the Black Pearl,' he thinks miserably, 'wonderful. I am never going to get back to Port Royal.' At the thought of that place and the monsters that had taken over it, the rage returns. 'I WILL kill them,' he thinks, 'and I will make sure that it is slow and painful.'


End file.
